This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119(a) on Patent Application No(s). 091205075 filed in TAIWAN, R.O.C. on Apr. 16, 2002, which is (are) herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an article carrier for a baby carriage. More particularly, the invention relates to an article carrier for baby carriage including a cover sheet that is movably mounted to the article carrier via support rods to retract or deploy and uncover or cover and shield the article carrier.
2. Related Art
A baby carriage is generally used when parents want to take out their baby and not manually carry him or her. However, the parents usually also need to bring some necessary infant articles with them. Sometimes, the baby carriage may also be used as a cart, especially in shopping. Therefore, an article carrier may be attached on the baby carriage for placing articles therein.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional baby carriage 1 includes a carriage frame 1 and a cradle 12. An article carrier 14 with an opened accommodating space 13 therein is placed under the cradle 12.
However, an excessive amount of articles or an improper arrangement of the articles in the opened space 12 may cause the articles to drop on the ground.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide an article carrier for baby carriage that prevents the articles placed in the carrier from dropping on the ground.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, an article carrier for a baby carriage is provided. The article carrier is suspended at a lower side of a carriage frame of the baby carriage. The article carrier of the invention includes a carrier body, a pair of support rods and a cover sheet. The cover sheet is movably mounted to the article carrier via the support rods so as to be able to retract or deploy to uncover or cover and shield the article carrier. When the cover sheet is deployed, the articles placed in the article carrier are prevented from dropping on the ground. When the cover sheet is retracted, it is easy for the user to access the articles in the article carrier.
Further scope of applicability of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.